


Summer Love

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hermione moves to America, Muggle AU, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Hermione moves to the states, she plans for a quiet life alone. Meeting a kindred spirit is a welcome surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66
Collections: Moony’s Maidens Midsummer Fest 2020





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Modern/Muggle!AU where they're neighbors and there's a neighborhood gathering full of water and fun for the kids. Just for the kids, right?
> 
> This was written for the Moony's Maidens Midsummer Fest on The Wolfs Lair Facebook page! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Pixie_Rose! All mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

When the headhunter called Hermione to tell her there was a job opportunity for her in America, she didn't even hesitate before agreeing to a skype interview. The small town in Maine was looking for a new editor for their newspaper. After a horrific break up the previous year, her parents dying in a car crash a few months later, and then losing her job for 'taking too much time off', Hermione needed the change. The salary wasn't ideal but the position came with a house that she wouldn't be required to pay rent for. The photos she had been sent of the house and the town were incredibly charming and Hermione was ready to jump on a plane as soon as she signed the contract.

Most of her friends had decided to choose sides in the break up between herself and Ron Weasley, leaving only Luna and Neville to take her to the airport. The awkwardly adorable couple had been her friends since she was in primary school, having just married a few weeks earlier. 

"We'll miss you, Hermione. Don't forget about us when you make all your new, fancy American friends." Neville told her with a wry grin. "Luna and I are already planning to come to see you at Christmas if you'll let us."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill over all morning. "I would love to see you both anytime you're able to make the trip over. I'll try to come home after I get settled in." She told them, pulling Luna in for a tight hug. 

"This is going to change your life 'Mione, and not in the way you're expecting. Keep an open mind and be happy, that's all I want for you." Luna told her quietly before the petite blonde squeezed her tightly and passed her off to Neville. 

"Maybe now you can get that cat you've always wanted, eh?" Hermione giggled at Neville's attempt at lightening the mood. He yanked gently on one of her unruly curls that had sprung free of her messy bun. "You're going to do great things Hermione Granger, never doubt that." 

\------

The first two months Hermione didn't see much of the little town of Stonington as she was wrapped up in turning the paper around. When she had interviewed for the job, they had downplayed how badly the paper was doing. The staff consisted of herself, an elderly woman who had worked at the paper for forty years, and a young man who had graduated college the previous fall. The town she lived in while small, was the largest town in the area with a population of a little over a thousand. The paper served the town she lived in and those surrounding it that were much smaller in population.

With Hermione's take on the paper, they now featured articles from all around the country, foreign news, local news, classified ads, and because Helen— the elderly reporter— insisted, recipes. She was incredibly proud of the progress the paper had made and everyone in town seemed to really be enjoying the new look of the paper. There had been a few negative Nancy’s who hadn't approved of the changes but they were mainly those who had followed the paper since it had debuted in the forties. 

"Hermione, are you going to come to the festival this weekend?" Jeff, her young co-worker, asked her at the end of the day one Friday in August. "It's the last summer bash before all the kids start back at school. They have lots of booths, crafts, tons of food. It's a great time."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll think about it. I still don't really know a lot of people here yet."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "That's because you never go anywhere but work, the bookstore, and the grocery store. No one really knows you yet and they want to get to know you, Hermione."

After agreeing to think about it, Hermione gave him a good night and shooed him out the door. She locked it behind him and settled herself back in at her desk. Hermione knew she needed to make herself a home here in this sweet little town, she needed to make friends. Truth be told, she was lonely. She had been lonely since before she left England. Sure, she had Luna and Neville but that was about it. Her other friends had abandoned her for Ron. Deciding right then that she  _ would _ go to the festival this weekend, and make at least one friend this weekend. 

\-----

Charming was the best word to describe Stonington. The entire town looked like something out those cheesy romance movies her mum had loved to watch. Idyllic had been the way Luna had described it when Hermione had shown her photos before she moved. The main street was alive with the sounds of children laughing and screaming as they ran between food booths, sprinklers, and bounce castle. Adults could be found sitting in the shade at picnic tables, lemonades and beer bottles in their hands as they gossiped with one another. A few people offered her waves as she walked by, looking for an empty table she could snag, she called out a quick 'hello' to Jeff and Helen when she passed by them.

Seeing no empty tables, Hermione wandered over to one that was only occupied by one man. She had seen him around town, but wasn't sure of his name.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked the sandy-haired man. He looked up at her, slightly startled, and gave her a small smile. 

"Be my guest," he gestured to the seat across from him. "You're the new editor for the paper, right?" The man asked her. 

Swallowing her lemonade, she nodded her head. "Hermione Granger." He shook the hand she had stuck out. "I'm so sorry but what was your name? I haven't really gotten out to meet people yet, unfortunately." She told him with a laugh.

"Remus Lupin. I’m the history teacher at the high school here in town.” He smiled when her face lit up. “Big fan of history?”

Blushing, she let out a small giggle. “I’ve been called a swot most of my life.” At his confused look. “It means a nerd. I’ve always cared more about schoolwork than having a social life. I sometimes wish I had become a school teacher.” 

The duo spent the next couple of hours trading stories about the newspaper, the history of Stonington, and the newest book by their shared favorite author. As they sat there debating the finer points of literature, Hermione couldn’t help but think about how attractive she found Remus. He was older than her, just a bit of grey peppered in his sandy blonde hair, a few laugh lines around his eyes, and full lips that she couldn’t help but think about how soft they looked. 

She had obviously spaced out while looking over his physical attributes, judging by the sheepish look the older teacher was giving her. 

“I’m so sorry Remus, what were you saying?” She asked him with a blush. 

He laughed lightly, “I was wondering if you’d like to go watch the seniors with me? They’re having some sort of intense water balloon competition and I promised I would come to watch.”

“That sounds like fun, I would love to.” As the pair walked towards the splash pad in the center of town, their arms occasionally brushing against each other, Hermione marvelled at how comfortable she already felt around Remus. She hadn’t found herself attracted to anyone since Ron and had honestly had no desire to get close to someone again until now. 

Watching Remus’ students stop by where they were standing, she could tell he was a very popular teacher. He knew each one by name and took the time to actually listen to what they were saying to him. It was endearing and the small crush she was already harboring was fully blooming in her heart.

When a tall boy in board shorts called out “Mister Moony, come help us out!” He didn’t hesitate to stand and hold out a hand for her. 

“You wouldn’t want me to be outnumbered, would you?” He asked her with a heart-stopping smirk. She grabbed his hand and they were off. Dodging water balloons, squirt guns, and buckets full of water that seemed to refill by magic, the two were laughing as they threw balloons at the excited teenagers. 

The pair had stayed relatively dry through their run until a shrill voice called out “Gotcha Moony!” As a giant bucket of water was dumped on the pair, drenching them both. Right as the water hit, Remus grabbed her to take the brunt of the cold water. Hermione's breath caught as she looked into his brown eyes, noticing they had flecks of gold in them. 

He pulled her closer, dipping his head towards hers and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was gentle at first then his hand was gripping the back of her head while the other was dangerously low on her back. She ran her tongue against his lips and was immediately granted entrance. The moan he let out as her tongue touched his was almost feral. 

The moment was broken as another bucket of water was dumped on their heads, forcing them apart with a gasp. Giggles surrounded them as they saw teenagers surrounding them with water guns. Hermione’s face burned with embarrassment, she tried to pull away but Remus kept a firm grip on her. 

“Well, I think Miss Granger and I have helped you hooligans enough, if you’ll excuse us I’m sure you all have plans that as your teacher, I don’t want to know anything about.” He pulled her through the throng of teenagers to a quiet cluster of trees. 

“Should I apologize for kissing you?” He asked her with a serious look on his face. 

Hermione smiled at him and grabbed the front of his t-shirt to pull him closer. “Absolutely not,” she told him as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
